danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Hestia
Hestia is a Goddess and head of the Hestia Familia. Appearance Hestia is a beautiful petite goddess whose appearance seems to be that of a little girl or teen. She has roundish blue eyes and light-black hair tied into two twin tails. Her hair reaches down to her mid thigh. The two twin tails are held up by bows that resemble white and blue flower petals and two rectangular "bell" shaped ornaments. She has a small frame, which further emphasizes her breasts; hence the nickname "Loli Big-boobs". Hestia's usual attire is a white mini dress with a blue ribbon around her collar and one tied under her breasts around her arms, and a pair of white gloves. She is usually barefoot, but occasionally will wear a pair of white flip-flops. Personality Hestia is an energetic and kind goddess who sees potential in Bell. Hestia is a hard worker, and works many jobs to support the two; while Bell goes into the dungeon to level up and gain experience. Hestia tends to be shown as very petty, and gets jealous easily when girls - namely Aizu - show interest in Bell. Another reason she becomes upset when Bell interacts with other girls, is because she has untold feelings for him. Hestia is shown to have a lewd side, as she often sneaks into Bell's bed and sleeps with him. Despite seeming mature and dependable, Hestia is in truth, a lazy goddess. Before taking Bell into her familia, she couldn't get a job or put effort into work; until her friends kicked her out and relieved her to be a glutton. Hestia had always been eating food she'd scavenged from others, as she couldn't pay for her own meals. History After descending to the Lower World, Hestia was taken care of by her friend, Hephaestus. Soon after, she was asked to live on her own and was given a room at an abandoned church. Hestia tried to create her own familia but wasn't able recruit any one person. After failing to recruit for the 50th time, she noticed Bell and decided to secretly follow him. Hestia found out that Bell had been trying to enter a familia, but was rejected multiple times and seemed to be in the same boat. Hestia then took the chance to recruit him, which Bell happily agreed upon; becoming the first member of her familia. She took Bell to a bookstore, the location she already decided beforehand, and granted to her first dependent. Plot Volume 1 After Bell returns from his near-death experience in the dungeon, he tells everything to Hestia. She then proceeds to update Bell's status, while telling him he should stop pursuing a girl from another familia. When she gave Bell a copy of his updated status, he noticed that it looked like something was erased from the skill section. Hestia lied to Bell, telling him that her "hand just slipped." She didn't want to tell him that he had a very rare, and very powerful skill; Single Minded Pursuit. After Bell's return from his love-crazy-fueled dungeon expedition, Hestia once again updated Bell's status. Upon his status revelation, she was shocked to find his stats had grown immensely. She immediately began to connect the dots: Bells skill had allowed him to grow so fast due to his focus on Aizu. Hestia immediately became jealous of Bell's fixation on Aizu, and proceeded to storm out of the roost; giving him the silent treatment. When Hestia returned home, she noticed Bell's absence. Due to the late hour that it was, she began to search for him. After failing to find Bell, Hestia became worried. The Goddess was about to leave for a second search when her head bumped on the door that the arriving Bell was opening from the other side. Hestia noticed Bell's injuries and became furious. She dislikes when he goes to the dungeon without any preparations; or even wearing his armor. Even though she wanted to scold him, Hestia stayed silent when she noticed Bell's depressed look. She could tell that something was wrong when he proceeded to say, "I want to get strong." This statement filled Hestia's heart once again for adoration for Bell. Bell's status was once again updated and just like last time, his ability proficiency had grown at an astounding rate. Hestia wanted to help him in his quest to become stronger. With Bell's resolve in mind, she attended Ganesha's Banquet; to secretly seek out the help of her friend, Hephaestus. At the gathering for the gods -Ganesha's Banquet- Hestia met up Hephaestus and begged her to make a weapon for Bell. Hephaestus turned down her request, But Hestia refused to take no for an answer. She continued to beg her; even using a sure-fire way to ask for a favor that another God, Takemikazuchi, taught her: Dogeza . She performed this tactic for three days straight. Hephaestus was moved by Hestia's dedication and sincerity, and then decided to personally create a weapon for Bell. After the weapon was made, Hestia went to deliver it to Bell. Taking notice of the festivities around, she soon lost track. After meeting up with Bell and wandering around the plaza, enjoying themselves, they were faced against a Silverback, a monster that was to be featured in the ongoing Monster Festival. Bell noticed that the monster was specifically targeting Hestia, and made the decision to prioritized Hestia's safety. He used himself as bait, trying to buy Hestia time to flee. Remembering Bell's wish, Hestia turned back and followed him, Reminding him of his promise to her to "Never leave her alone." Hestia then updated Bell's status and revealed to him the weapon she'd been carrying, Hestia's Dagger. The high quality dagger heavily contributed to Bell's victory. After Bell defeated the monster, Hestia collapsed, due to fatigue. Bell brought her to the Hostess of Fertility to rest. Volume 5 Bell, Liliruca, and Welf head down to the middle floors for the first time after forming a party. While there, they are passed on a whole group of monsters by Yamato Mikoto, Ouka, Chigusa, and three other adventurers from the Takemikazuchi Familia. Overwhelmed and near death, they try escaping using Lili's items and succeed for a temporary amount of time. Through Lili's advice the party decides to head to Rivira on the 18th Floor, a floor where no monsters are born. To help their party, Hestia organizes a party consisting of her, Hermes, Asfi Al Andromeda, Ryuu Lyon, Yamato Mikoto, Ouka, and Chigusa. Later on, Bell, Liliruca, and Welf reach the 18th Floor only to be confronted by the Goliath. Having no way of fighting it in their current condition, Bell narrowly managed to escape while carrying Lili and Welf. They successfully escape but start to lose when consciousness when Aiz Valenstein saves them. Aiz brought them to the Loki Familia camp near Rivira. She revealed that they were on their way back from an expedition but they were camping there for a few days to treat injuries. Aiz takes Bell to meet Finn Deimne, Riveria Ljos Alf, and Gareth Landrock. On the way back, Bell met Tione Hiryute and Tiona Hiryute, discovering that they saw his status after the fight with the minotaur. He was surprised that Tiona referred to him as "Argonaut-kun". After the introductions Bell returned to his tent to talk with Lili and Welf. The Loki Familia invite them to eat with them and Bell sat between Aiz and Lili. Later on, Tione and Tiona forced themselves next to him and asked him about how to get all skills to S. Bell didn't know if "hard work" was a valid answer and was saved when he heard a loud sound. Bell, Lili, Welf, and Aiz go to investigate and found the rescue party. After discussing the situation, the party members decide to spend a couple days with the Loki Familia. Bell also made a promise with Aiz to have her guide him through Rivira the following day. During breakfast the following day Bell is served a sweet fruit making him leave as he didn't like extremely sweet food. While walking around Aiz appeared and asked about him. Bell made an excuse that he was looking for the entrance to the 19th Floor and Aiz apparently seemed to believe it. Aiz asks if she is a bother to which Bell accidentally lets slip that he was happy that she was with him and quickly tries to hide it. Aiz calls Bell by his name for the first time, making him even more joyous on the inside. However, Hestia appeared to ruin the moment and drag Bell off. During the afternoon Tiona invites Tione, Aiz, Hestia, Asfi, Mikoto, and Chigusa to go bathing in the river. At the same time Hermes invites Bell to go somewhere with him. After traveling through the forest for a while, Hermes revealed that they were going to peek at the women bathing in the river. Bell, not wanting to do something like that, tried to take Hermes back with him to their camp. Hermes struggled against him and the two fell down to the river. They are then spotted by the seven girls. Tione and Tiona are impressed by his daring and make no effort to cover themselves from Bell, while Hestia, Asfi, Mikoto, and Chigusa are embarrassed by the presence of the two men. Bell's gaze ends up on Aiz near the waterfall and he saw her completely naked as well. Embarrassed, Bell runs as fast as he can out of the area and into the woods. After wandering through the woods, Bell stumbled upon a cave with someone bathing. He remembered the story of a man that stumbled upon a fairy bathing and was shot with an arrow. His fears were confirmed when the person threw a knife at him. Bell immediately recognized the person as Ryuu and saw her completely naked as well. Bell quickly apologized and Ryuu had him turn around while she changed back into her clothes. He asked why Ryuu was bathing in a place like this and she revealed to him aout her past. Ryuu asks Bell to come with her and shows him the grave of her former Astraea Familia members. Trivia *In Heaven, she refused courtship with males. Hestia, the Goddess of Wisdom and the Goddess of Purity were known as the Big 3 Virgin Goddesses. *Hestia is named after the Greek goddess of the hearth. References Navigation es:Hestia Category:Characters Category:God Category:Hestia Familia